Lost Without You: Missing
by Tony Jasons Girl
Summary: Just as Bull and Laura are happy in their new relationship and she makes the decision to leave the FBI and join Danny at TAC she does one final undercover assignment and things go wrong, meaning that she has to go into hiding, can she find her way back to Bull safe and sound? Part 1 of a series. *COMPLETE*


Lost Without You

Missing

Chapter 1.

Bull and Laura had been seeing each other for quite a while and it had been tough for the two of them because she was an agent with the FBI and specialized in doing mostly undercover work within the undercover team, so sometimes it would be difficult for the two of them to see each other when she was off on an assignment.

The two of them had met when she had worked with them on having to give evidence for a client of theirs and they had hit it off, not only that she and Danny had also been friends years ago and it ended up being a reunion for them both. Despite the time that the two of them had to have apart the relationship did still work out well, and they loved the relationship that they had.

As time went on, though Laura began to get disheartened with her job, especially at the end of one assignment she'd had to end up taking some extended leave because during the raid where she was false arrested, the mark that was supposed to have been not interested in her, but as the op had continued, she had got suspicious that he had developed an obsession with her. After getting free of the agent that had arrested him, he had made an attempt at trying to get her free as well and had broken her arm in the process.

Following their reunion she and Danny had become the best of friends and had had a really good talk about things, and as she had confessed her feelings over the job, Danny had suggested that she resigned and then the two of them could team up on the work at TAC, not only that because of the work that she had done in her time at the FBI in the various teams that she had worked within she had more experience than what Danny had done, but she could also get into some places or get to see paperwork and areas that perhaps she wouldn't have been able to get into it.

So with that she had put in her resignation on her return, but they had also persuaded her to do one more undercover assignment for them.

For the final assignment they had put her in with a gang who's leader was getting big for his boots, thinking he could take down the local mafia boss. The FBI had already got undercover agents inside the mafia as the plan had been that as they took down the mafia, they would also take down the gang at the same time so that there wouldn't be any chance of either party alerting either group with what was going on. In his attempt to take over from the mafia the gang leader he was upping the crimes he was getting the gang members to do, along with also upping the quantities of the well-known drugs that they sold out on the street along with getting other drugs that they normally didn't sell so they could bring in more money and bring down the mafia.

As she first went in everything seemed to go well and from the information that she managed to get out to her handlers they began to take down low key members of the gang, but then things started happening that made her start to get suspicious about her handlers and that her cover may be blown, so she made an attempt at getting a message out to her superiors explaining things, then a few days later she was given a message allegedly from her superiors telling her they were getting an extraction plan in place, but what got her the most suspicious of all was that the message had come from the handler she had been suspicious about.

She had got so scared about her cover being blown that that night she began to get the evidence together that she had got in a diary form which she had got really hidden up, but had kept because of not knowing how much of the evidence had been getting out to her superiors, along with that she also quickly wrote a couple of letters, one for Danny and one for Bull. In Danny's letter she explained everything that had been going on and could she get the evidence out to the right people. In Bull's letter she once again explained everything to him, but that she would also have to disappear for a while, but she would be in touch when she could do so. She would get hold of some burn phones that she could use or if the worst came to the worst she would resort to using snail mail. She also promised that she would get back to them once again once she knew that it was safe for her to do so. After writing the letters she got everything together and then slipped out of the place to mail the package, before then making her disappearance.

When Danny received the package, she gave it to Bull and the two of them then waited until everyone had left TAC for the night and they then got their heads together, as they decided that the two of them would do all that they could do in ways of helping her so they could get her back home once again. The most important thing though was that they had to do was make sure that they kept TAC working as per usual, just in case the gang or the mafia had their own way of watching them somehow and they would get suspicious if they weren't working as per usual.

To start off with Laura went into hiding in DC using one of her many non FBI false identities that she had collected together over the years, where she was also thankful for the experience she'd picked up ever since she was old enough to as her parents had owned a bar that she had worked in. Having this skill had come in useful over the years both when she was going through university and eventually training to become an agent, but also at the times when the FBI put her in undercover in a bar situation. Not only that she knew that with doing a job like that meant that she could keep her ear to the ground and would know when the time would come for her to move on because of being close to the gossip and would know when to move on even at a moment's notice.

Shortly after Laura had made her escape from the gang it all hit the fan, because her superiors had had to take a chance and bring the gang down because they had got her message about the handler, as they made the plans to bring the gang down they kept the suspected handler out of the loop of everything, but when the time came the gang leader had somehow found out about the raid and had got himself out of there, not only that despite the close eye they were keeping on the suspected handler, he did a disappearing act as well.

After Danny had got in touch with one of her FBI contacts, it ended up being perfect for them because on the day that she had done so he had just been put in charge of the team that were working on tracing both the gang leader and also the rogue agent. He suggested that Danny act as a liaison between them and Laura so they could work together on bringing her home safely. Although everything and anything that either party found out should only go between the two of them only, because for the moment the only person who he trusted at the moment on the team was his second in command because they had worked together for most of their careers. He also told Danny that if Laura got in touch with her to explain about what was going on, not only that also warn her not to use any of her FBI false identities because they couldn't guarantee that the rogue agent hadn't got that list out to the gang leader and that they wouldn't be using that list to get her in some way.

That night after having spoken to her contact and after everyone had left TAC for the night, Danny caught Bull up with what she had found out from her contact.

As the two of them were talking suddenly Bull's cell began to ring, and it was Laura. First of all he passed the phone over to Danny so that the two of them could talk, where she told her a bit of what was going on and about not using any of her FBI ID's. Laura told her she was using the ones that she had set up years ago and that if she wanted the list, she was the only person to know where it was.

Once they had finished talking Danny handed the phone back to Bull again where even though he went into his office so they could be private, Danny still left quietly so that the two of them could have their conversation in complete privacy.

For the both of them the call was emotional, even, so he does still warn her to be careful and keep herself safe, because he does really want her to be safe and sound, and coming home to them safe and sound, but to also make sure she stays safe when she gets in touch with them, even if he wanted to know that she was safe. She promises that she will do all she can to stay safe and will be back home with him and will be home for good. The two of them then got especially emotional as they both said "I love you" to one another as they said "Goodbye" to each other, as they both tearfully said their prayers that they would be back together again safely and wouldn't ever be separated again.


End file.
